Learn how to Bend
by Heroofthe13thDay
Summary: What did Shawn do when he left Santa Barbara? Or more accurately, who did he meet?
1. Prologue

Shawn Spencer was never one to actually take on responsibility. Many people could tell you that without batting an eye. If you asked Gus, his best friend forever until eternity without it being gay, he would laugh and ask why you even doubted it. His father would probably do the same, without the theatrics. And Amy would agree with both, but they all secretly knew that he did care even if he didn't show it all the time.

**1989**

Phil the turtle wasn't eating again. Shawn tried giving him crackers, gummy bears, jelly beans and any other type of food small enough to fit in his aquarium that was in the house. But he refused to eat and looked a bit thin, or at least thinner than when Phil first came from the store.

"Ugh, stupid turtle." He was getting bored. Maybe he could go over to Gus' house and try the new bicycle he got last weekend. Yeah, that sounded more interesting that watching Phil blink.

He was about to leave the house when someone stopped him. Someone who looked very angry at him and would possibly not let him go to Gus'.

"Shawn, did you already fed Phil?"

"Uh… yeah!" Shawn already knew he was busted.

His suspicions were confirmed when his dad looked over at Phil and glared at him.

"Shawn! What did you put in Phil's home?!"

"Food! But he's not eating. I think we got a damaged Phil."

Dad turned to him. "Shawn, there's nothing wrong with Phil. You're just not giving him the right food! Didn't you ask for turtle food?"

"No, I was going to give him stuff from the house…" Shawn mumbled low enough so his father wouldn't hear.

"Well, he's obviously not eating what you're giving him so find out what turtles eat before we have another grave in the backyard." Guess he did hear what he said. Stupid parent hearing.

**Another crossover! They're my favorites. Since I finished one of my stories, I can start another one! **


	2. In between the lines

_Present Day_

Shawn was riding his motorcycle with the rhythm of Prince while wind whipped his fabulous hair. It was late in the afternoon and he was craving yet another pineapple smoothie. But he was late so it would have to wait for tomorrow.

Pulling in the curb, he headed for his apartment. He barely wasted any time parking his motorcycle and raced all the way with his Taco Bell bag on his hand. It was probably smooched by now, but hey it was edible.

Reaching the door, he opened it and he had barely stepped in when he heard her sweet voice yell at him.

"DID YOU BRING THE TACOS?!"

He closed the door before any of his neighbors heard any more of her screaming. "Hello to you too and my day was horrible, thanks for asking."

He turned to find her, always checking the floor first even if that had happened only once. Thankfully, she wasn't there. Before he looked anywhere else, he felt her climb his sleeve all the way to his shoulder and up his head.

"You know what I meant; you can tell me everything about your day over at the couch. Meanwhile, hand over a taco, I'm starving!"

He got an upside view of her laying at the edge of the top of his head. She laughed when he crossed his eyes just to look at her and he smirked. She stopped laughing once she saw the look on his face and was about to turn back but he plucked her off him first.

"Well if you're really that hungry…" And not bothering to finish, he slipped her inside the bag. She yelped in surprise but then a whoop of excitement could be heard from the bag.

"I'm keeping your taco too!"

Laughing at the idea of Amy eating a whole taco by herself Shawn set the bag on the coffee table and turned the TV on. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a Coke and one of the many bottle caps he kept and headed back to the living room. Jumping to the couch, he filled the bottle cap and left it beside the bag. Taking a big swing of his own bottle, he started changing channels before stopping at the one that had the Indiana Jones marathon scheduled for that day.

"So what were you saying about your day sucking before?" Amy asked while climbing out of the greasy bag and plopping on top of the beanie ball that worked out like her own beanie bag.

Shawn groaned before reaching out and grabbing the almost full taco out of the bag. "Oh yeah, I quitted today."

"WHAT!" She turned her full attention to him. "Shawn! We've talked about this! This is your third job in a month! You can't keep jumping from job to job!"

He munched on his taco and swallowed before answering her. "I know, I know but it became boring and lost that spark, you know what I mean?"

Amy looked at him unblinkingly. "No, I don't know what you mean."

Shawn gestured with his taco-free hand in what suggested was a possible explanation to his impulsive thinking. "I mean, I thought I would love working as a bartender but it just lacked the excitement I thought it had."

"Mhm." She said unbelieving.

"It's true! It turned out to be only mixing drinks and cleaning glasses!"

"It was _implied _in the job description that you only had to do that, not save the world or discover the cure for cancer."

"Yeah, but it just… it didn't seem right." He kept eating and instead of looking at Amy, he watched the TV.

"Shawn, nothing seems right for you! Three weeks ago you said you would absolutely love it and become the best bartender in town and now you're quitting again. Before that, you said candy making was your true calling in life and remember how long that lasted? _A week!_"

"There weren't any Oompa Loompas nor a chocolate river! I was fooled I tell you, fooled!"

Amy stood up and walked to the edge of the table to face him. "Shawn, I know you're looking for excitement and all but don't you think you could try and find something that works until you find it?"

He didn't respond and she was beginning to think he was ignoring her until he faced her and sighed. "Fine, I'll go looking for something tomorrow."

"Thanks." She nodded and walked back to her beanie seat but was airborne before she even got there. Dangling by her shirt in front of Shawn's face, Amy scowled at him. She secretly liked when he did that but Shawn didn't have to know that.

"In the meantime, I think there's a marathon someone wanted to watch since she heard of it a week ago."

"You were the one who insisted!" Her protests were cut off when he lowered her to his chest, getting more comfortable while he kept eating.

"Tomato, potato."

She kept the scowl for about a second before getting comfortable too. Lying down by her side she looked at the TV, feeling Shawn's heart and lungs working underneath her. She tried focusing on the movie but she knew it was useless 'cause she could already feel sleep calling her. It didn't help that the heart pumping beneath her sounded a lot like the drums of a slow song and that the air rushing in and out had a sort of melodic quality on it…

Shawn had to tuck Amy in her bed after he discovered her fast asleep on his chest. When he went back to the living room, the movie had been replaced by a news report of a case in Santa Barbara. After watching it for about five minutes, Shawn was at an impasse between heading over to the police station the next day and actually getting a job like he had promised Amy. _Just this last one. _

What was the harm of giving an anonymous tip for this teensy weensy case?

**So I should really get start on the Godzilla sized pile of homework I have but… Godzilla was a great inspiration and who can say no to him?**


End file.
